creacion_de_juegosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Historia de los Juegos
El principio: ''' El primer videojuego fue inventado en el año 1958, su autor Bill Nighinbottham, es por lo tanto el primer programador de videojuegos de la historia y a él le debemos que las consolas existan. Pero para él no fue tan importante crear su juego (en el cual no invirtió más de una semana): era una representación de un juego de tenis muy pobre que presentó a una feria científica de su ciudad, lo llamó Tennis for two y aunque en la feria el invento despertó mucho interés él no consideró que le llevase a ninguna parte y por lo tanto no se molestó en registrarlo. Aprovechando el error de Nighinbottham en 1972, Nolan Bushnell fundó una compañía llamada Atari y publicó el juego con el nombre de Pong. ¿Quién no conoce el famoso juego del cuadradito que pretende ser una pelota y de los dos palos que simulan ser raquetas? (izquierda). Bien, pues este es el primero de los primeros, el primerísimo Videojuego. Pong. Pero aunque Pong fue el primer juego, no fue el primero en ver la luz. El primer arcade comercial salió un año antes y fue creado por el mismo Nolan Bushnell antes de fundar Atari. Era un juego para 1 o 2 jugadores y se llamaba Computer Space. La evolución se empezaba a notar 4 años después, en 1975, con la salida del primer juego en color, Indi 800, que permitía que jugasen simultáneamente 8 jugadores. Era un juego perteneciente también a Atari. Un año después Steve Jobs y Steve Wozniak, programadores ambos de Atari, desarrollaron un juego que al igual que Pong ha pasado a la historia como uno de los grandes clásicos. Lo que no sabe casi nadie es que este juego era solamente una versión para un jugador del ya muy nombrado Pong: Breakout (derecha), el famoso juego de los ladrillos. En 1978 los dos Steves fundaron Apple Computer independientes de Atari y por lo tanto, gracias a Pong, ahora la amigable manzana (logotipo de Apple) ha conseguido ser la marca más conocida en el universo de la computación. Pero remontémonos aún más atrás, a la edad Media (bueno, no tanto) al año 1889, hace más de 115 años. -¿Para qué tan atrás?-te estarás preguntando. Pues sigue leyendo... En Kyoto (Japón) una empresa fabricaba cartas para el juego japonés Hanafunda (naipes hechos a mano, muy detallados y muy bonitos, por cierto). La empresa no era otra que Nintendo (¡sí, el mismo Nintendo que ha creado el Mario Sunshine o el Metroid Prime!). El fundador era el bisabuelo del presidente actual: Fusajiro Yamauchi. �En algunos años el negocio se fue extendiendo y para los años 40 las cartas ya se distribuían en tierras americanas, manteniendo el éxito que iba en aumento. Pronto firmaron acuerdos con Disney y otras compañías para poder añadir sus diseños a los naipes y poco a poco Nintendo fue haciéndose grande. �En los 60 empezaron a distribuir juguetes y en 1975, asociados con Mitsubisi, Nintendo empezó a crear lo más parecido a un videojuego. Por fin, 3 años después sacan sus primeras consolas: TV Game 15 y TV Game 16 con juegos típicos de tennis, coches... etc. �En 1980 se empiezan a distribuir las Game y Watch, (hoy piezas de coleccionista) las primeras consolas portátiles del mundo, precursoras de Game Boy. Ese mismo año Shigeru Miyamoto, un joven programador de Nintendo creó para arcade el hoy también súper clásico Donkey Kong (abajo) (¿quién no lo conoce?). El protagonista era un monigote llamado en principio Jumpman que tenía que ir saltando barriles hasta llegar a su amada Princesa, secuestrada por un mono gigante. A raíz del tremendo éxito cosechado por el juego, Jumpman cambió su nombre por Mario, y... cosas de la vida, el fontanero Mario es uno de los personajes más famosos en el mundo de los videojuegos y la mascota de Nintendo desde entonces. '''Las primeras consolas La primera consola que vio la luz del día fue la Magnavox Odyssey (derecha) que salió a la venta en el año 1972. Todos sus componentes eran analógicos y sus juegos eran muy pero que muy primitivos (y tanto). La consola incluía cubiertas de plástico para la pantalla de televisión con la intención de hacer los juegos más interesantes (en la medida de lo posible). La consola era tan primitiva que los jugadores tenían que llevar la puntuación en papel, ya que "el cacharro" no tenía memoria. Poco después, en 1975 tras la salida en arcade de Pong, Atari creó su primera consola: Atari Pong, sólo permitía jugar al Pong pero ayudó en gran medida al florecimiento de los videojuegos ya que era como llevarte una máquina recreativa a casa. Esto causó un gran entusiasmo, pero no llegó a cuajar ya que al disponer de un único juego sin posibilidad de alternarlo no salía muy rentable, por lo que se prefería seguir con las recreativas (que al fin y al cabo era lo mismo). Por fin, dos años después, en 1977 Atari lanzó la consola que le propulsó derechita al éxito: Atari 2600 (izquierda). Entre sus novedades se encontraba la innovación de poder cambiar de juego por medio del intercambio de cartuchos. Sólo tenía 8 bits de potencia, pero eran más que suficientes para aquella época y para combatir la competencia. Se mantuvo al pie del cañón liderando a sus rivales durante muchos años gracias a su amplio catálogo de juegos. Unos años después de su salida sacó una nueva versión junior que remató la jugada (derecha). Con su éxito, Atari se permitió comprar las licencias de películas tales como E.T o Indiana Jones, lo que le aseguró el puesto. Se mantuvo en el mercado hasta el año 1990 (o sea 13 años, que ya son años...) por lo que se ha convertido en la consola hasta el momento, que más tiempo ha permanecido activa en el mercado. Destronada por la Nes (Nintendo). Tan sólo un año después de la salida de Atari 2600 la segunda generación de consolas Odyssey se dispuso a combatir cara a cara con la ya citada Atari. Fue su rival más fuerte, pero la Magnavox-Odyssey2 (abajo) nunca alcanzó la popularidad de la 2600. La gran novedad de esta consola, única en la generación de 8 bits, era incluir un teclado (emulando un ordenador). �Entre las competidoras de Atari fue la más vendida, por debajo de la Bally Astrocade (izquierda) y la Fairchild Channel F (derecha), la cual utilizaba la misma tecnología básica de la 2600 (pero es que la Atari era mucha Atari...). En 1980 salió al mercado la mejor consola de la primera generación: Mattel Intellivision (derecha), con un motor gráfico de 16 bits. Compitió con Atari 2600 sin mucho éxito a pesar de tener unos gráficos muy superiores. También tenía un módulo sintetizador de voz que incluía separadamente y fue la primera en sustituir los viejos joystick por mandos con botones, modelo a seguir en el resto de consolas de aquí en adelante. ��La década de los clásicos (1978-1988) La década 78-88 fue sin lugar a dudas la época de salida de juegos que más conversiones han tenido (exceptuando a Pong) y de los que más se han extraído ideas y argumentos. Vamos, que se puede decir que fue la edad de oro de los videojuegos: En 1978 apareció Space Invaders (izquierda), un hito sin duda. Creado por Taito, este juego supuso una revolución en la industria de los videojuegos ya que por primera vez en la historia se podían guardar las puntuaciones más altas (pero no las iniciales del jugador, eso ya era mucho pedir...). Un año más tarde, Atari desarrolló Lunar Lander, un juego que en principio no pretendía serlo. Fue programado a modo de información sobre la distancia y velocidad que podría tener una nave espacial en la superficie lunar, según la gravedad.�Pero de nuevo Atari (que aún sigo sin entender como después de tantos años de éxito, esta compañía se ha venido abajo) aprovechando esta idea, le añadió gráficos y sonido y consiguió crear el primer simulador de vuelo de la historia.�También en 1979, Atari lanzó otro clásico que también obtuvo una gran aceptación: Asteroids, gracias al cual se admitieron los videojuegos como una forma de diversión capaz de quitar el estrés y la tensión acumulada del trabajo, atribuyéndolos así, por primera vez a los adultos, por la revista Newsweek. El videojuego era diferente a todo lo visto anteriormente. Asteroids además, sí era capaz de almacenar junto a los puntuajes máximos las iniciales del jugador. �Este año dio salida a muchos otros clásicos tales como Galaxian de Namco o Monaco GP de Sega. En 1980 Atari seguía triunfando, esta vez con Battlezone, el primer simulador de tanques y también el primer juego de aspecto tridimensional. Causó tanta impresión que el ejército norteamericano encargó a Atari una nueva versión mejorada para que los soldados del ejército practicaran a modo de entrenamiento sin necesidad de correr riesgos y que impidiera tener que utilizar maquinaria pesada.�En este año también apareció Defender, de la mano de Williams. Fue el juego que más controles tuvo: "nada menos" que una palanca y 5 botones.�Otro de los "grandes" que apareció ese año fue Missile Command, de (cómo no) Atari, el típico juego de disparar a los misiles (o rallitas) antes de que te dejen seco. �Pero sobre cualquier juego, el clásico del año no fue un juego de Atari, sino de Namco, un juego que ha pasado a la historia como uno de los más divertidos y originales de todos los tiempos, el comecocos, Pacman (abajo): �Este juego, conocido por todos, tuvo un éxito inigualable hasta entonces y produjo tal impacto que se le dedicó una portada en la revista Time Magazine, una serie de dibujos animados y una canción que causó furor.�Esa "bola" amarilla capaz de tragar cientos de "pelotas" (hay que saber distinguir el término "bola" de "pelota") evitando a su vez ser comido por unos fantasmas que se volvían débiles cuando el comecocos se tragaba un coco de casi su tamaño (que debía ser radiactivo, porque si no, no se explica el cambio de colorrepentino de los fantasmas) fue una fórmula que muchos videojuegos posteriores han cogido indirectamente como argumento principal (algunos muy indirectamente). Llegó el 81, acompañado de un montón de súper clásicos tales como, Donkey Kong, del que ya he hablado antes, el primer juego en el que aparecía Mario. Hemos de decir que Nintendo tuvo algunos problemas con Universal Studios, ya que afirmaban que Donkey Kong tenía un parecido más que razonable con su King Kong, por lo que demandaron a Nintendo. Sin más problemas Nintendo ganó el juicio. �Tras aquel bombazo, Atari no se quedó atrás y lanzó Tempest, el primer juego con gráficos vectoriales a color y Centípede, el juego en el que había que dispararle a un ciempiés y el primero programado por una mujer, Dona Balley .�En este año aparecieron juegos que nunca se quedarán viejos como Frogger de Konami o Galaga de Namco, enormes clásicos, con cientos de "remakes" posteriores. �Además salió a la venta la segunda parte de Pacman, obra también de Namco: Miss Pacman (derecha), que aún siendo idéntica a la primera, a excepción del protagonista (que ahora era femenino), cosechó un éxito casi igual al de su predecesor. Atari empezaba a preocuparse por la competencia. A diferencia del año anterior, 1982 no fue un año de "clásicos inolvidables", bueno, sí que lo fue, pero nunca lo podría haber sido de no ser por los años anteriores, por los que se puede decir que es el año de las segundas partes:�Al mercado este año aparecieron juegos en los que destacan: Super Pacman, Millipede (la continuación de Centipede), Donkey Kong Jr, Burguer Time, Dig Dug, Moon Patrol, Popeye (izquierda) (uno de los favoritos de la época, pero inspirado en "mi amigo el mono" D.Kong), Star Trek, Mr.Do (que posteriormente se convirtió en una saga enorme de la mano de Universal), Time Pilot, Q´Bert y el "clásico original" de la época, propiamente dicho: Zaxxon, de Sega que presentaba la revolucionaria novedad de incluir un jefe al final de la fase. 1983 fue el año del cine en los videojuegos: por primera vez se incluía el argumento de una película en un videojuego con Tron (basado en la película de Disney del mismo nombre), y a raíz de él empezaron a salir más juegos con argumentación cinematográfica como Star Wars de Atari o la segunda parte de Tron. El 83 también trajo consigo a la primera parte de Dragon´s Lair, ese juego en el que se jugaba "dentro" de una película en la que se podía interactuar, creado por Cinematonics. Utilizaba por primera vez la tecnología Laser Disc. �Algo después apareció M.A.C.H. 3, el cual también usaba esa tecnología y era el primero en usar para un juego escenas de video reales: el fondo era una secuencia de video real, mientras que en el centro de la pantalla aparecían aviones y helicópteros que eran los verdaderos protagonistas, creados por ordenador. Además en este año, Nintendo sacó el Donkey Kong 3 (derecha), un juego que cambiaba completamente de estilo con respecto a sus predecesores y que por ello, no llegó a triunfar lo que se esperaba. También lanzó el Mario Bros, en donde por fin, el protagonista del D.Kong, Mario y su hermano Luigi (este aparecía por primera vez) tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar de su propio juego en el que su tarea era limpiar las tuberías de todo tipo de bichos raros. A raíz del éxito que contrajo, Mario se convirtió oficialmente en la mascota de Nintendo, que precisamente, este mismo año sacó su primera consola independiente (ya que antes se había asociado con otras compañías) eso sí, sólo para Japón: la Famicom (Family Computer, conocida en España como Nintendo) que no llegaría al resto del mundo hasta 1985. Con el comienzo de 1984 apareció una nueva compañía: Capsule Company (más conocida con el nombre de Capcom) que traería mucho de que hablar en el futuro. �El 84 no fue un año muy agraciado para la industria "videojueguil" a pesar de la salida de clásicos como:�1942, Bomb Jack, Star Force, Pac-Land (donde Pacman debutó en los juegos de plataformas), Lode Runner (gran clásico), Kung Fu Master y Paperboy. �El mercado de los videojuegos durante este año sufrió una grave crisis, tanto en el sector de los ordenadores, como en el de las consolas recreativas (arcade) o domésticas. Tanto fue así que hizo que muchas compañías se hundieran en un pozo sin fondo, entre las cuales destacan: Universal, los creadores de Mr. Do!, que en el momento de su cierre tenían en proyecto la quinta parte de su saga dispuesta a aparecer en formato Laser Disc y la sucursal norteamericana de Sega, la cual se retiró a Japón y no volvió a América hasta 2 años después fundando Sega of América, aún en activo. El año 1985 hizo que los videojuegos comenzaran a recuperarse. Nintendo lanzó por fin su Famicom (abajo) en América tras el tremendo éxito obtenido en Japón con su consola y con el recién estrenado Super Mario Bros, un juego encargado por Yamauchi (el director de Nintendo) a Miyamoto, que hasta entonces programaba para Nintendo y Atari conjuntamente, que rompió moldes con todo lo visto anteriormente. Era un juego largo, lleno de colorido... ¡Vamos! ¿Quién no conoce el primer Super Mario? La llegada de la Famicom a EE.UU. se quería hacer a lo grande, por eso se le cambió el nombre por Nes (Nintendo Entertainment System) y también el modelo por otro más serio a modo de "video doméstico". Nintendo con aquello lo que quería dejar claro es que su consola no era un simple "juguete" para niños, sino un electrodoméstico más que debía estar presente en todos los hogares. Tenía un motor gráfico de 8 bits muy superior a la Atari 2600 (reina de las consolas desde su salida) y de hecho, la Nes fue la única consola capaz de destronar a la "reina" vendiendo más que cualquier sistema de videojuegos hasta entonces, y sólo comparable en la actualidad con Playstation. Marcó la segunda era de los videojuegos y el comienzo de la hegemonía de Nintendo en este mercado.� Los juegos más importantes de este año fueron: Pitfall 2 de Sega, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom y Epire Strikes Back de Atari, Commando y Ghosts'N Goblins (inolvidable) de Capcom y Dig Dug 2 de Namco. �Por último merece que sea recordado uno de los primeros juegos de fútbol que apareció este año, Tehkan World Cup para arcade. Y como quien no quiere la cosa llegó 1986 dispuesto a mostrar cantidad de videojuegos sobresalientes en calidad. Este año fueron lanzados una barbaridad de juegos que hoy son leyenda, como Out Run (primer juego en utilizar la técnica del Scaling, mediante la cual los gráficos se hacen más grandes a medida que se acercan a la pantalla, proporcionando así más sensación de velocidad, a pesar de que debido a ello la calidad disminuya al hacerse los píxeles más grandes) destacó por su música y voces renderizadas y Wonderboy, por parte de Sega, Arkanoid y Bubble Bobble (los dos de Taito), y por último Rygar de Tecmo (antes Tehkan). El 87 fue el año de los arcade: Destacan por la importancia y la calidad de sus lanzamientos tres compañías: Sega, Capcom y Taito. Entre los juegos de Sega destacan: After Burner, Alien Syndrome, Shinobi, Heavyweight Champ, SDI -Strategic Defense Initiative y Wonder Boy In Monster Land. Entre los juegos de Capcom, solamente dos son los más importantes: 1943 Battle Of Midway y Street Fighter. 1943 Battle Of Midway es la continuación de 1942, un juego lanzado por Capcom en 1984. En cuanto a Street Fighter (izquierda), las leyendas cuentan que está basado en un manga (comic japones) de nombre Kung Fu Tao, publicada en 1984 por la revista Magazin, en la cual el joven Ryu conoce a varios luchadores de otros países en un torneo de Hong Kong, y... . 1988 trajo con sigo algunos clásicos como Ghouls and Ghosts (segunda parte de Ghosts and Goblins), Ninja Gaiden (del que ahora han sacado una nueva versión para PS2), Super Contra de Konami... pero sobre todo, el clásico de este año es quizás el clásico más clásico y el videojuego más importante de la historia ¿sabes cuál?: Tetris (abajo): Sí, Tetris, obra de Atari, ese juego de puzles que consiste en encajar piezas de diferentes formas. Ese y no otro, Tetris es hasta el momento, el juego más vendido y divulgado en toda la historia de los videojuegos. Por su simplicidad, y complejidad al mismo tiempo, este juego ha enganchado a todo el mundo a una consola. Apareció en casi todas las consolas e incluso hoy se siguen haciendo nuevas versiones en 3D (abajo), pero donde más éxito iba a tener era en Game Boy, que faltaba un año aún para su salida... Si se piensa en el éxito de Tetris, debemos destacar a sus creadores, los Rusos Alexei Pazhitnov y su compañero Gerasimov. Conclusiones Esta década fue sin lugar a dudas, el punto de inspiración para muchos programadores futuros, y aunque aún quedaban muchas cosas por llegar, como el paso a las 3D, nada ha sido tan importante como esta época, la cual mucha gente ya ha olvidado. Aún nos queda un gran recorrido por andar para abarcar todo lo que se ha realizado hasta la actualidad en esta temática, pero con este trabajo hemos querido tratar la historia de cuando surgieron y como se fueron desarrollando los videojuegos, por tanto dejamos como propuesta continuar este trabajo desarrollándolo hasta la etapa actual, agregando curiosidades tecnológicas que hacen que los videojuegos actuales se conviertan en un entretenimiento ¨peligroso¨. Utilicemos los videojuegos como una forma de recreación y aprendizaje, siempre teniendo en cuenta que algunos de ellos puedan llegar a deformar nuestra personalidad y hasta contribuir con la pérdida de valores humanos. Leer más: http://www.monografias.com/trabajos90/historia-videojuegos/historia-videojuegos.shtml#ixzz5H5l8uGM7